Welcome to the Caribbean, Love!
by snowbell192
Summary: CHANGED PEN NAME! NOW SNOWBELL192! Did not steal this story there are probably two of them flying around, both by me...hence change in pen name On Hiatus sorry, lost my mojo! Sometimes, what you see in the movies isn’t really what happened.
1. 1: When stranded Strip!

**Finally I was able to upload...WOOT! Anywho, my (not first) but newly written first chapter of my newly thought up fan fic. _Welcome to the Caribbean, Love! _was inspired while wacthing the deleted scense from Pirates 1. I thought to myself, hey, imagine what really happened on that island that Lizzie and Jack get marooned on. So, here you go...what really happened. **

**Summary: Basically, it's the real story of what happened when Lizzie and Jack get marooned (did I not just explain this). I mean, it was like early afternoon when they get stranded and late at night when they are drunk and dancing around the campfire. I think things happened. So why did Elizabeth really burn the rum? (muhahaha) **

**Disclaimer: yes, the notorious disclaimer...no own Disney...I cry!**

**Chapter 1: When stranded on a deserted island, STRIP! **

**

* * *

**

Elizabeth and Jack stumbled onto the islet, sucking for air. Jack watched the _Black Pearl _sail further away, becoming a small black dot on the horizon.

"That's the second time I've watched that man sail away with my ship."

He stared hopelessly out at the sea. Elizabeth sighs, and begins to walk around the island. She hears Jack slump into the sand and the waves crashing against the rocks up ahead. About fifteen minutes later, she is back to where she stared, by Jack.

"Not all that big, is it?"

"…as anything changed, since the last time you were here." Jack looks up from dismantling his pistol and surveyed the island.

"Trees. They got…taller?" He checks to make sure his pistol isn't wet, then reassembles it.

"If you're going to shot me, please do it without delay." Elizabeth suggests, nodding towards the gun. Jack stopped what he was doing to look up.

"Is there a problem between us, Miss Swann?"

"You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship."

"We could use a ship." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "The fact is I was going to not Barbossa about bloody Will in exchange for a ship because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will, I had something to bargain with…which now no one has, thanks to bloody stupid Will." He said this in one breath, waving his pistol around animatedly.

"Oh." Elizabeth looked like she was just slapped in the face. Jack shoves the gun into his belt.

"Oh." He says, imitating him.

"He still risked his life to save ours."

"HA!" Jack cries as he walks off.

"So we have to do something to rescue him!" Elizabeth cries, following him.

"Off you go then," making a shooing motion with his hands, "let me know how that turns out."

"Captain Sparrow! We have to get off this island immediately." She continues to run after him. "You were marooned on this island once before, weren't you? So we can escape the same way you did before." Jack turns and stops Elizabeth in her tracks.

"To what point and purpose, young missy? The _Black Pearl_ is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice - unlikely - young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." Jack knocks on a palm tree, than takes four big steps. Elizabeth continues to talk on.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"

"Last time…I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time," Jack opens a cellar door hidden under some branches, "the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off." He descends into the cellar. "From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." Jack climbs out with two rum bottles, one in each hand.

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!" Elizabeth says disgusted, growing angrier with every passing second.

Jack pauses before answering. "Welcome to the Caribbean, love." He pushes past her. Elizabeth runs after him.

"So, is there any truth to the other stories?"

"Truth?" He stops, obviously taken aback.

Jack rolls up his sleeve and shows her his Sparrow tattoo and the branded "P". He then rolls up his other sleeve and exposed the white scar that snakes itself around his arm. Elizabeth steps back, obliviously surprised. Jack then pulls his shirt to the side to reveal two bullet holes, brown with scarred skin.

"No truth at all." He seems somewhat angry at Elizabeth as he sits himself in the sand.

"We still have a month maybe more. Keep a weathered eye open for passing ships, and our chances are fair."

"And what about Will? We have to do something." Jack holds up his finger.

"You're absolutely right." He smirks, and then rolls a bottle of rum towards her. Uncorking the second bottle, he holds it up. "Here's to you, William Turner," Then took a long swig. Elizabeth plucks the floating bottle from the ocean and uncorks it, sitting next to Jack. She looks at the bottle for a moment.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho…" She whispers under her breath before drinking. Jack turns towards her, confused.

"What was that, Elizabeth?"

"It's Miss Swann." Jack holds his hands up, gesturing being offended, but she continues, "Nothing…just nothing. Just a song I learned as a child when I actually thought it would be exciting to meet a pirate."

"Let's hear it."

"No."

"Come on we have the time. Let's have it."

"NO!" Elizabeth tries to stare Jack down, but fails. Sighing, she looks back out over the sea. "I'd have to have a lot more to drink." Elizabeth runs her hands over the bottle. Jack brings his own to his lips.

"How much more?" He smiles smugly, taking a drink.

"Jack…" She warns.

"Miss Swann…I know a lot of songs about pirates, but none I'd teach a child. Let's hear it."

"Oh, no…it's silly. Back in England we didn't know a thing about pirates. They seemed so romantic and daring…" Jack smirks, liking the way it sounded. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"That was before I met one, of course."

"Now I must hear this song. An authentic pirate song. Have at it." But Elizabeth still refuses.

"Come now Lizze, you're singing voice must surpass Will's by a league."

"No!" She laughed, playfully hitting Jack in the arm. Rubbing the spot, he tried to take another drink of rum, but found himself unable.

"Well than, we must find something else to do on this forsaken spit of land. Any suggestions, love?"

"None." Elizabeth takes another sip while Jack ponders.

"Well, we could always take a nice long swim, without clothes…" Elizabeth shot him a glance, and he dropped the issue.

"How about a nice long swim with clothes?"

"What?" Jack asked as Elizabeth threw her rum down and ran towards the waters edge. Picking up the hem of her shift, she waded into the cool water. Sighing, Jack followed her into the water.

Frowning, he turned to her. "It's not as fun with clothes."

"Well that's too bad, Captain Sparrow, because there is no way you could get me to undress."

"Really now? Are you sure you want to make such an assumption?" Jack caught Elizabeth's arm as she went to turn from him and pulled her close. He cocked his eyebrow and smiled crookedly. Elizabeth felt her heart skip a beat but she controlled herself. She loves Will, right?

Pulling her arm free from his grasp, Elizabeth scoffed. "Please! You do not scare me."

"Okay than, pick the stakes and the challenge." Jack stepped back and waited, letting Elizabeth think for a moment. The island was neither big nor had many land forms.

"Fine. The challenge: a race. The stakes: If you win, I strip. But if **I **win, I not only keep my clothes on, but you drop the subject and help me find a way off this island."

"Does me winning include you doing what ever I want?"

"…No!"

"Fair enough, love. A race around the island. First one back here," He marked a large "x" in the sand, "wins. Aright?"

"Aye!" Elizabeth shouted, and took her place next to Jack.

"Ready…" Jack asked.

"…Set…" Elizabeth bent her knees.

"…Go!" They both shouted, taking off at full speed. Jack of course ran like a drunk, but he was actually keeping up with Elizabeth, who wasn't bad herself.

"Jack, I hope you're ready to lose."

"I think otherwise, Lizze." As they came up around the bend, Jack stuck his foot out and sent Elizabeth flying head first into the sand. Sputtering, she quickly jumped beck up and yelled,

"JACK! THAT WAS UNFAIR!"

Her response…"PIRATE!" he yelled from up head.

Frustrated and determined not to lose, Elizabeth decided that if you wanted to beat a pirate, you needed to think like a pirate. With that thought, Elizabeth cut across the island, through the scattered trees, and ended up running next to Jack (who was more than surprised).

"You cheated!" he called as she past him. Elizabeth just shrugged and continued running. But Jack was already thinking up another scheme. .

"ELIZABETH!" He yelled, "SHIP!"

"What?" Elizabeth stopped, turned, and scanned the horizon. "Where? I don't see any…" By the time she realized what Jack had done, he was already standing smugly on the "x".

"JACK!" She screamed, coming up to him and jabbed her finger into his chest. "THAT WAS A DRITY, ROTTEN TRICK YOU…" She was interrupted by Jack, of course.

He had placed a finger on her lips and smirked. "You cheated, I cheated. Fairs fair. Now strip." Weather it was his bluntness or the fact that he was touching her lips, Elizabeth froze.

"No I will…" but she never finished, because Jack had pushed – no – threw her into the water.

"I think we had an accord, love." Standing up, she waded into the water. When it came waist high, she turned.

"Do I have to?" Jack just shrugged and waved his hands, motioning her to carry on.

Sighing, Elizabeth waded in until the water came up to her collar bone, and began to undo her shift.

**

* * *

**

**a/n: And so, chapter 1 is done. You like? Tell me! (that means reviewing...OoOoOoO...what a novel idea!) **

**What will happen next time? Chapter 2: Skinny Dipping with a Pirate! **

**Preview: "What do you mean 'seen better', Jack"**

**Love ya, Krista**


	2. 2:Skinny Dipping and Choices

**'ello!!! Chapter 2 is up. Although I'm not to happy with this chapter, don't know why. The first one was WAY better (don't hate me for writing lame chapter!) ...and there is Jack/Lizzie fluff...I LOVE FLUFF!!!!!!!! yeah so...**

**Hey Reviewers!**

**I love you guys and would just like to say thank you! **

**Discliamer: DOES NOT OWN DISNEY...I am crying**

**Chapter 2: Skinny Dipping and Choices**

* * *

Recap of chapter 1: 

"Do I have to?" Jack just shrugged and waved his hands, motioning her to carry on.

Sighing, Elizabeth waded in until the water came up to her collar bone, and began to undo her shift.

* * *

Elizabeth looked back over her shoulder. Jack stood in the foamy surf, waiting. She shook her head. Why is she doing this? Because Jack might just resort to drastic measures. 

"Jack, you're a pig!"

"Well luv, I could call ye many things, but I shall hold me tongue." She could just hear him smirking as she pulled her dress over her shoulders. Why was she giving in again? Oh yeah, Jack had a pistol.

"Not waitin' all day." He called.

"Stupid, wobble-legged, rum-soaked pirate who can't keep his thought off…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Elizabeth submerged herself under the water as she pulled her feet out of the shift. She immediately began shivering before she even broke the surface. The water was a lot colder without clothes. Actually, it was very cold.

Turning around, she walked back to Jack, clutching the dress close to her body. (But fabric floats, think about it…just think about it.) She walked until the water came up to mid-calf, than stopped.

"Happy?"

"Aye. Now, how about that song?"

It took her a minute to process what Jack had just said, but when she did, Elizabeth could have sworn she felt time stop.

"Did…did you start this whole thing…just to get me to sing you a song?"

"Pretty much. How else, love?"

Elizabeth didn't know weather to scream at him or slap him. She eventually decided on both.

"Oi." Jack brought his hand up to rubbed his jaw. That's when Elizabeth noticed the rum bottle, which was empty.

"Jack, you're drunk."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are." Elizabeth looked past Jack towards the beach, were her rum bottle was half empty. It wasn't before.

"And you drank my rum, too."

"Did not!"

"And what were you going to do after this, Jack. Ask me to go swimming with you?"

"Never." He took a step closer, smirking. "I was going to ask you to lie next to me."

"JACK!" Elizabeth slapped him again, then turned on her heel, and walked away. Well, began to walk away. She forgot that her back was exposed. Letting out a small yelp, she spun around; face becoming red when she saw the look on his face.

"You…you…" Elizabeth was too embarrassed to speak.

"Don't worry love, I've seen better."

"What do you mean, 'seen better'?"

"I…ummm…well…I…oh bugger!" Jack stuttered as Elizabeth ran behind a tree and put her shift back on. Tying up the front, she came out and went for Jack.

"AHHHHHH" He cried as she picked up her rum bottle, and tore after him, waving it around above her head.

"JACK! GET BACK HERE!" She called as he disappeared into the rum cellar. Re-appearing, he held two more rum bottles.

"Here love, rum will numb the anger." He tossed her the bottle, making her drop the other. She examined the new, much larger bottle in her hand. Jack himself was holding an onion bottle.

"Jack." Elizabeth warned.

"Lizzie."

"Miss Swann." She corrected him. He obviously didn't get it.

"Mr. Gibbs." He replied drunkenly. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sat down on the beach next to a pile of wood. Uncorking the bottle, she took a swig and looked back at Jack.

"I don't know how I will be able to survive a month on this island with you." Jack's face fell. He said nothing, just wandered off into the small clump of trees.

Elizabeth sighed and rubbed her temples. She was hot, sweaty, and frustrated. She could feel the sun beginning to burn her skin and she itched all over, thanks to the sea water.

Elizabeth couldn't figure out why Jack was so impossible; always drunk, always womanizing, always looking for someone else to put the blame on. He was incorrigible. But Elizabeth couldn't help but love Jack. His crooked smile; his laugh; his slurred and confusing speech; his daft ways; how he lived his life; the things he said and did…the good outweighed the bad. She left out a harbored sigh before continuing to message her forehead. She loved Will, and Will loved her. Why was she feeling this way about Jack?

Pulling herself up, she decided to explore the island some more. Why? She had nothing better to do.

Within five minutes of entering the tiny wood, she came upon a small gorge, filled with fresh water, clean and sparkling. Smiling, she pulled off her dress and waded in. The cool water was dark, and the small cool led into a cave. She swam further into it.

It was refreshing to say the least. The gorge wasn't very wide, but it led into two separate pools, divided by tall rocks. Taking the pool on the left, she swam to the rocks and rested her head against it. Finally, a chance to relax, without interruption by Jack.

"Ah, I see ye had the same idea I did." Elizabeth sighed. She had spoken all too soon. Jack's voice drifted from over the rocks. Peeking over, she saw the back of his head, resting on the rocks, exactly like she had. His clothes and effects were off to the side (on land) yet he was still wearing his hat.

"Was this always here?"

"It was here last time."

"Do you mind if I stay?"

Silence. Weather Jack was too drunk or too at peace with himself to respond, Elizabeth didn't argue. She liked the silence.

Turning back around, she threw her head back and sighed, closing her eyes. But hearing Jack shift his position, they shot back open.

Jack had his head rested on his arms; arms rested on the rock, and was staring right at her. She copied him.

"Did ye really mean what ye said, love?"

"…Mean what? When?"

"Before. That ye could survive a month on this island with me?" The question caught Elizabeth completely off guard.

"I...no…I mean…" She sighed, and looked Jack straight in the eye. "You just frustrate me, that's all."

Jack gave her a toothy smile before bushing her hair out of her face. His hand caressed the side of her face, and then traveled down to her chin, where it hovered.

"Am I frustrating ye now?"

Elizabeth's breath hitched. Suddenly, Jack was everything she had imagined him to be; brave, daring, romantic, sensual. She let him pull her face closer to him.

"No." She whispered. How easily Jack could make her forget everything, like why she was mad at him. His face got closer, and she could feel his hot breath on her face. It smelled like rum. Elizabeth stared into his hungry black eyes. He stroked her chin before pressing his lips against hers.

Pirates have a long history of being rough in what ever they do, weather it be how they steal, how they live, or how they show affection. But Jack, his kiss was soft like heaven; messaging her lips with his, running his hand down her bare back. Subconsciously, she wrapped her arms around his neck. As Jack leaned further over the rocks, deepening the kiss, she softly moaned. Suddenly, Will's face appeared in her mind.

Pulling apart, she gasped for air, before pushing herself away from the rocks, ashamed. Jack sighed and let his head hang.

"Sorry." She whispered. Jack shook his head, and slid back into the water. Elizabeth watched, transfixed for a moment, at Jack's abs before they disappeared below the surface.

"Don't be, love. It wouldn't be fair to Will."

"How'd you know?"

"Will is the only thing that would keep ye from continuing." Jack said as he began to climb out. Elizabeth turned her face away until she was sure he was fully dressed. She tried to say something, but no sound came out, and Jack simply walked away.

Elizabeth swam back to her clothes, dressed and went back to the beach. The sun was low in the sky, and getting lower. Jack was hunched over the pile over wood, trying to get it to burn. Picking up one of the rum bottles, she slumped into the sand.

If the situation was bad before, it just got a whole lot worse. Now, Elizabeth was completely unsure of herself. Will or Jack, Will or Jack. How could she choose?

Will; the kind, gentle soul who was a perfect man, in many standards. But he was cautious, carefully; he didn't like to touch her. Not the way she wanted to be touched.

Jack; the pirate. A man with no rules, no morals, obeying no one. But he gave her something Will could never give her. A sense of adventure, an adrenaline rush. That sense of diving in without testing out the waters first. And she liked that.

Elizabeth's emotions were confused, and unfortunately the day wasn't even close to being over, nor was she getting away from Jack anytime soon.

* * *

**a/n: YES...Chapter 2! I love Jack/Liz fluff...it's soooo cute. I didn't like this chapter as much...but it'll do! **

**GASP...Lizzie likes Jack (nothing new...who doesn't) What will happen in Chapter 3?**

**Preview: **

**The heat from the sand mixed with the heat from the fire and the heat from Jack's drunken kisses. Vision blurry, speech slurring, judgment impaired; nothing mattered...not even Will. Elizabeth was diving in, weather the water was tested or not. **

**OoOoOoO...REVIEW!!!!!! (don't flame lame chapter!) **

**Love ya, Krista**


	3. 3: Rum's Deceiving Warmth

**YAY!!!!!!! Chapter 3...finally. Sorry about taking my sweet time updating...I had writer's block. But enough about my excuses...you probably really want to read it...or maybe you don't but you deffinently don't want to hear me ramble. Oh yeah, and if there are any spelling/grammar errors, sorry 'bout that. My editor -cough me cough- has gotten lazy. I apologize. **

**To all my wonderful reviewers...I love you guys...your all sweathearts really.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah...you know the drill, don't own anything, never will...whatever. **

**Pre-warning: there is more serious fluff in this chapter, but not too detailed...I'm too lazy and not up to changing the rating so...yeah whatever. **

**Chapter 3-Rum's Deceiving Warmth**

* * *

Recap: 

Jack; the pirate. A man with no rules, no morals, obeying no one. But he gave her something Will could never give her. A sense of adventure, an adrenaline rush. That sense of diving in without testing out the waters first. And she liked that.

Elizabeth's emotions were confused, and unfortunately, the day wasn't even close to being over, nor was she getting away from Jack anytime soon.

* * *

Even though the sun had already set, the western sky was still bright. Yellows, oranges, pinks and purples stretched outward until they clashed with the midnight blue from the east. Elizabeth felt like she was witnessing a war between the light and the dark while sitting smack-dap in the middle of it. 

The Caribbean is hot during the day, but loses some of that warmth after the sun sets. A cold wind followed the dark clouds of night. Shivering, Elizabeth dug her toes into the still warn sand and took a sip of rum. The liquid ran down her throat creating an instant warming effect. She looked towards Jack to see how he was making out.

The pirate was having no luck what so ever on lighting the fire. Whatever his methods, the huge pile of wood refused to burn. Jack cursed and spat, but that didn't help either.

"Jack, let me help."

"No darlin'. Wouldn't want you burning ye'self and having poor William worry." Jack replied coldly. Elizabeth felt hurt by Jack's word, but decided she deserved it, leading Jack on…kind of.

Jack sighed and lay back in the sand, placing his hat over his eyes. The night air continued to get colder, and Elizabeth wanted warmth.

"Fine Jack, I won't help, then we can just freeze to death. "

"Have some rum, it'll make ye warm."

"No, it'll just make me oblivious to the cold slowly freezing me and I'll realize exactly how cold I am when my fingers fall off!" Elizabeth stood up, waving her hands around.

"Ye've been a bit snippy lately, love. Lonely?" Jack pushed back the brim of his hat to show his mocking eyes. Huffing, Elizabeth stormed off towards the rum cellar. She heard Jack yelling that it won't do any good, but she chose it ignore him. Anger slowly subsiding, she opened the cellar door and descended down the stairs.

There were selves and selves of rum, one bottle after another. Dusty and probably well aged, they sat in their little cubbies, contents settling at the bottom of the bottles. Scattered around the floor were boxes and crates, filled with rum and to Elizabeth's surprise, all manner of supplies. Opening up on the boxes Elizabeth found a small steel bar, a small bundle of cloth and cotton, and a golf ball sized piece of flint. She picked up the black stone and rolled it between her hands. An idea was forming and she smirked. Time to prove Jack wrong.

Throwing the flint back into the box, she carried it to the large pile of wood next to Jack and dumped the contents into the sand. Jack took off his hat and rolled onto his side, propping up on his elbow.

"What's all that?" He asked, curious. Elizabeth just shrugged and grabbed a half full rum bottle. She poured it over the wood. She then placed pieces of the tinder (the cloth and cotton) throughout the wood. She picked up the steel bar and dragged the flint across it, creating a shower of sparks. They fell across the rum-soaked wood and dry tinder and slowly began to burn. Within a few minutes, the entire pile was engulfed in flames, the embers reaching high into the sky. Elizabeth turned to Jack, smiling with pride.

"Well aren't we just the smart lass."

"Jack, even you could have done that."

"Whatever."

Silence passed between them, only interrupted by the growl of Elizabeth's stomach.

"…Jack, what do we do for food?" Jack grunted and stood up.

"Come on love; let's go coconut hunting."

"What?"

Jack led Elizabeth to a large palm tree with a cluster of coconuts at the base of the evergreen leaves. Elizabeth stared up at them.

"And how do we get them down?" Jack raised a finger and then bent down and picked up two large stones, handing one to Elizabeth.

"Oh."

For about ten minutes, Elizabeth and Jack attacked the fruit with rocks. Finally, Elizabeth slumped against the trunk of the tree while Jack gathered up the coconuts. Carrying them back to the fire, he began to pound it against a sharp rock. Splitting one in half, he handed to Elizabeth who sat down next to him.

"Thanks." She took the coconut and drank some of its sweet juice, and watched the last rays of light fade.

--1--2--3--4--5--6--7--8--9--

There was no hint of day left anywhere in the sky, only the blanket of stares that covered the black silk sky. Jack threw another log on the fire, causing it crackle loudly and making Elizabeth jump.

"Sorry love." He held out his hand, another rum bottle. Elizabeth accepted it.

"It's alright." She pulled out the cork and took a sip. The rum had a caramel and spice taste as it ran down her throat, warming her body and giving her goose pimples.

"Cold?"

"Not really."

They sat in silence, again. Whether they had run out of things to say to each other or they simply didn't feel like talking, Elizabeth didn't know. What she did know, she was bored, more than before. Taking another sip of rum, she began absentmindedly humming to herself.

"Love, I'm trying to think here."

"Sorry."

Elizabeth guessed Jack was still sore about early. She really wanted to make up with Jack, really, and get on his good side. But an idea began forming in the back of her head. An almost diabolical plan. It surprised Elizabeth that she could think like that.

"Hey Jack, want to learn a song?"

The look on Jack's face was priceless. Complete shock mixed with confusion and rage. Elizabeth had to bit down hard her tongue to keep from laughing.

"I thought ye said ye'd need a lot more to drink before ye would sing?"

"Well, then, I'll go get them rum." Elizabeth chuckled to herself as she set off towards the rum cellar. Her plan was just set in motion.

--1--2--3--4--5--6--7--8--9--

"Okay, one more time Jack. Repeat after me." Elizabeth took a deep breath and prepared to sing again for the fifth time. Jack had already been through two and a half bottles of rum, while Elizabeth had just finished her one from earlier. Slightly dizzy, she pulled Jack to his feet and began to sing.

_**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.**_

Jack repeats, actually getting it right, never missing a word. Impressed, Elizabeth went to the next verse.

_**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.**_

Again Jack seems to have got it down pack. She continued.

_**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.**_

Ecstatic that he was getting it even though he was drunk, Elizabeth grabbed Jack's hand and they began dancing around the fire, brandishing rum bottles that were in their hands.

_**We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.**_

Jack had let out a help, having stepped on an ember, but only stopped for a moment before resuming.

**_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_**. **_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me _**

"I love this song!" Jack proclaimed, hooking his arm with Elizabeth's as they both twirled around in a circle. "Really bad eggs!" He let go of Elizabeth and fell down into the sand.

Trying to get up, he grabbed Elizabeth's arm and instead pulled her down with him. Laughing, he said,

"When I get the _Pearl_ back, I'm going to teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirates to sail the Spanish Main."

"Not just the Spanish Main love, the entire ocean…the entire world." He stretched his hand out towards the water, emphasizing his words. "Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, ye know. Not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails. That's what a ship need ... but what a ship is - what the Black Pearl really-is ... is freedom."

"Jack," Elizabeth snuggled into his shoulder, "it must be so terrible for you, to be trapped here on this island, all over again."

"Oh yes," Jack looked around, as if someone was to interrupt them at any moment, and placed his hand on her shoulder, "well... the company is better than last time. And the scenery has definitely improved."

Elizabeth glanced at Jack's hand before pushing herself from him, swaying slightly where she sat. Acting coy, she held out her rum bottle.

"Mr. Sparrow! I'm not sure I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk." Jack pointed a finger at her.

"I know exactly what you mean love." He curled the ends of his mustache up and ran a hand through her hair.

"To freedom." Elizabeth shook her bottle slightly.

"To the _Black Pearl_." Jack looks at her bottle, which was three quarters full, before knocking his own bottle against it. Elizabeth brought the bottle up to her lips, while Jack quickly chugged. He falls backwards, still drinking, and then appeared to be out cold. Elizabeth threw her bottle somewhere over her shoulder with a sigh of relief.

"Finally."

The fire was not getting low, but Elizabeth decided to put a few more logs on it anyway. After sending a million embers shooting into the sky, she began to pace back and forth.

"I am Elizabeth Swann, daughter of Governor Weatherby Swann; someone must be looking for me." She stopped to think, placing a finger to her lips. "Norrington must have the entire Royal Navy patrolling the seas. Their bound to find my trail, I hope." She paused again, placing her hands on her hips and stared into the sand pensively. "What would get them to notice this island?"

"Maybe a fleet of pirate ships filled with cannibals anchored on the shores. Maybe a bunch of whores singing at the tops of their lungs, dancing around six huge bonfires with cursed monkeys on their shoulders, all being captained by the most notorious pirate in the Spanish Main who likes rum a little too much and lets his guard down."

Elizabeth jumped at the voice and turned to see Jack sitting up, giving her a doleful look.

"I had my wits 'bout you Lizzie, I was expecting you to do something like this."

"Jack I…"

"What is it, Elizabeth?" Jack suddenly blurted out.

"What is what?"

"What is it that Will has that I don't? Will keeps you from loving me, but you don't really love Will, so what is it? What could possibly compel you to live your life with someone who doesn't give you what you need, what you want?"

"And you know what I want."

Jack smirked, standing up and advancing towards her. Reaching where she stood, he wrapped his hands around her waist and pressed his lips into the nape of her neck.

"Ye want this feeling." He kissed her neck, traveling upwards to her ear. "The feeling of being…with fever. The blood boiling as it rushes through yer veins, the dizziness. Ye want to feel the pleasure of skin against yers, don't you? Will can't give ye it, but I can."

Before Elizabeth could react, Jack claimed her lips, pulling her into a passionate kiss. She let herself relax for a moment until Jack licked her bottom lip.

"Jack, don't." She pushed away from him, wiping her mouth. Jack chuckled.

"Oh I see. Did ye think of Will? Don't want to hurt him? Or is it yer old man, Swann? Can't stand being bad? Always have to be daddy's little girl?"

"I do not!"

"Prove it."

For some reason, Jack's words got to Elizabeth. How did he know why she stopped? He knew nothing about her, so he couldn't make that assumption. She wasn't a goody-two-shoes, and she was about to demonstrate.

Surprising Jack, along with herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Immediately, he was begging for entrance, nipping at her lower lip. She opened her mouth and let Jack explore it while she explored his. Without breaking the kiss, he pulled her to the sand and lay on top of her. Moaning softly, Elizabeth gripped Jack's forearms tightly as she wrapped her legs around his hips. The sand contoured to her body as Jack's weight drove her into it.

Jack pulled away from her lips to catch his breath.

"Jack, we really shouldn't…"

"Don't worry so much about 'shouldn't'." Jack's black eyes shone with mischief as he bent his head into her neck and nipped at it.

Elizabeth couldn't' help arching her back every once and a while, or exposing more neck to him. It felt so good. He ran his hands up and down her body, hungrily pawing at her thighs or pressing his finger tips into her hips. Elizabeth moaned every time Jack's hip crashed into hers.

"You like?" he asked as he sucked on her ear lobe.

"Hmhm." Elizabeth nodded, pressing her body closer to Jack.

Jack continued to shower her burning skin with feather light kisses as her began to untie her shift. His hands fumbled blindly with the string until Elizabeth helped him. Slowly, he started to pull the fabric from her shoulders, exposing her chest. He kissed her bare shoulders, and then traveled down her cleavage.

The heat from the sand mixed with the heat from the fire and the heat from Jack's drunken kisses. Vision blurry, speech slurring, judgment impaired; nothing mattered...not even Will. Elizabeth was diving in, whether the water was tested or not.

But something was wrong. No, it wasn't Jack. Jack was…heavenly. It was Elizabeth. She began feeling sick to her stomach, and her head began to spin. The night sky became a blur of black and white, spinning quickly. Her lungs seemed to have stopped working and her chest burned from the lack of oxygen. Elizabeth could hear Jack asking her what was wrong. He sounded so distant. She knew she shouldn't have had so much rum. She was never good with alcohol. Once she had two glasses of wine with dinner and passed out before desert.

Now, darkness began to creep its way into Elizabeth's mind. She fought with it, trying to stay awake. She lost the battle, though, as a dark cloud covered Elizabeth's eyes. Slipping into the blackness, Elizabeth felt disconnected from the world. Finally, she slipped into unconscious, leaving Jack confused and bewildered.

* * *

**A/N: Okay okay, I know. In the beach scene Jack really doesn't have his hat. MY MISTAKE! So let's pretend you never read that...okay. **

**The line **"Don't worry so much about 'shouldn't" **is from "Chocolat". **

**Yeah...hope you liked...ignore all spelling/grammar errors...like I said I'm-I mean my editor is getting lazy. ha**

**Preview: "Nothing happened. Why? Did ye want something to happen?"**

**"No, of course not."**

**"Lizze, ye're blushing." **

**Please R&R**

**Love ya all,**

**Krista**


	4. ANNOYING AUTHOR'S NOTE! be warned

Okay, sorry, sorry about this...but I something to say...which means...

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Again, I'm sorry. The title of the chapter should have warned you. I know these kind of things are highly frowned upon but...

This story might be going on hiatus...actually, it is on hiatus.

If you haven't noticed already, I haven't uploaded in almost a year.

Also, I did find a beta, but I knew her personally and something has happened with one of our friends that makes my beta and my relationship...strained.

It's a long story, but (while I could edit the chapter myself) I do not feel up to working on the next couple of chapter mentally. I mean, writer's block seems to have permanently settled in my brain.

Once again, I must apologize for this annoy author's note, and for the whole hiatus thing, and for getting you guys all worked up nothing...

SORRY!!!!!!!!

PLEASE _**DON'T**_ HATE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

3 always

Krista


	5. 4: Never Assume

**OMG I ACTUALLY UPDATED...GASP!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, aren't you all happy! Umm, sorry about the author's note. Won't happen again, I promise!**

**Anyway, school will be starting soon and I have a lot of mid-term projects to do...so I might not update for a while...again!**

**Don't hate me!**

**So, I uploaded this chapter to tie ya'll over for a while! I warn you about the bad spelling and gramatical errors before hand! As you all know from the author's note, I have beta woes!**

**Chapter 4: Never Assume, Because You Know What They Say!**

* * *

Recap:

Now, darkness began to keep its way into Elizabeth's mind. She fought with it, trying to stay awake. She lost the battle though, as a dark cloud covered Elizabeth's eyes. Slipping into the blackness, Elizabeth felt disconnected from the world. Finally, she slipped into unconscious, leaving Jack confused and bewildered.

* * *

The sound of the swells lapsing against the beach awoke Elizabeth. Or maybe it was the pounding headache. Or maybe it was the seagull perched on top her chest, a strand of her hair in his yellow beak. Whatever it was, she was awake. 

Okay, no she wasn't. The grogginess hung over her like a wet blanket. Groaning she propped herself up on her elbows, causing the seagull to fly away angrily, and she looked up at the sky. It was still dark. The moon was low in the west and in the east a strip of a lighter blue stretched across the horizon.

The squawk of an exotic bird in the trees made Elizabeth scrunch up her face.

"Oh, my head," she groaned, holding her hand against it before falling back into the sand. "Why do I feel like I just spent a whole night at a tavern?"

The sand was cold under her body, but she could feel the warmth of the fire. Sighing, she felt herself slip into a state somewhere between sleep and conscience. Her mind swirled with memories of being a younger child, when her mother was still alive; still there with her.

Her mother died before her passing to Port Royal. Influenza; her mother contracted it from God only knows where and left this world. Elizabeth was nine. She watched helplessly as men came and carried her mother away and her father slipped into a deep, dark depression. Elizabeth, not knowing what else to do, muddled through by tending to her father hand and foot. Soon, a friend gave up his position as Governor in Port Royal and it was given to her father. They both hoped this change of scenery would help both of them find happiness.

They were right. Not soon after, her father was his old erratic self and Elizabeth found her freedom. Life couldn't get better.

Then Elizabeth, in all her light spirited and naïve ways, she found herself being smitten with Will Turner, who obviously felt the same way but was too stubborn to revealing his feelings.

Will; sweet, caring, cautious whelp – wait…where did the whelp comment come from? Ah, Jack must being rubbing off on her.

The thought of Jack made a frown appear on Elizabeth's sleeping face. Suddenly all the problems and confused feelings came soaring back, jumping around in her brain, making her head ache worst. Jack or Will, Jack or Will; he mind taunted her with pros and cons of both men.

A cool breeze washed over Elizabeth sending a shiver down her spin. She rolled onto her side and discovered something firm pressing up against her. Still not awake, she had imagined she was back in her four-poster bed, hugging a pillow close. But this pillow didn't feel down. On the contrary. It was firm, rigged, and smelled like sea salt and rum. Rum…odd sent for a pillow. Smiling anyway, she snuggled closer into it.

The pillow replied with a loud snore and grunt. Something snaked its way around Elizabeth's waist, pulling her close. This confused Elizabeth. Bedding is not supposed to make noise nor hug you back. She slowly opened her eyes.

The fuzziness of sleep made her blink a few times as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Gradually, her vision cleared and she nearly had a heart attach.

Her head was nestled in the nook between a masculine shoulder and chest while her hand rested itself on mysterious man's pec, her fingers rubbing two round scars.

_Scars that look like they were left by bullets. _

She knew this man's chest. Carefully, but with must hast, she sat up and twisted around to confirm her fears.

She was lying in the arms of Jack Sparrow.

That's when the night's events came flooding back to her. The rum, the singing, more rum, the dancing, another rum, deception, discussion, then the passion, and then…blackness. Elizabeth couldn't remember anything beyond the very heated kissing.

_Oh God don't tell me! _

Elizabeth quickly glanced down at her body and, to her relief, found it clothed, although the ties to her shift her were not done up as neatly as she would have down them. They looked like it had been tied by a drunken sailor….

_OH GOD!_

Elizabeth scrambled away from Jack, scuttling backwards like a crab until she was a good two yards away from him. Crawling to a tree, she pulled herself up and used it for support. Panting slightly, she put her head back against the trunk.

_No…no…NO…NO…NO!!!_ Elizabeth screamed in her head, closing her eyes as she felt her fears rise. Everything she was trying to avoid since was right in front of her.

_He shouldn't have …He couldn't have…he wouldn't have!_ But she had a hard time believing herself. Opening her eyes, she glanced over at Jack, who was whimpering at the loss of heat but squirmed a bit before falling silent.

_But of course he could have. This is Captain Jack Sparrow, infamous womanizer and notorious liar, not to mention king heart-breaker. _

Elizabeth collapsed into a heap at the foot of the tree, and pulling her knees to her chest, and buried her face into her hands as hot tears began to well up. The salty liquid leaked out of the corners of her eyes and rolled themselves off her cheeks onto the sand.

_How could he?_ She trusted him, and this is what he gives her.

_Or did he?_ How can she be sure? Was there anyway to prove Jack did nothing, like she wanted to believe?

_Wait nine months, and then see if he did anything. _

She wasn't ready for a child. Being only one herself – and knowing even with her father's corporation and full support – Elizabeth defiantly wasn't ready. And there was another thing. Would William accept her and her child?

She wasn't Will's yet – they weren't even courting. But no doubt they would, and no doubt Will would notice a difference in her appearance once the baby started developing. Would he still have her?

And what about Jack? Where would Jack fit into the picture? He was the father after all. Would he want both her and the baby? Could he settle down and live the life of a landlubber? No. Elizabeth knew he loved the sea, his home. But was she willing to live a life of a pirate?

_You're already half way there. Acting like a selfless whore and betraying Will._

_Shut up!_ She screamed inside her head, tears now forming thick rivulets on her cheeks.

But how could Elizabeth betray Will when she didn't even belong to him yet? Well, that may never be now, since she belonged to Jack.

Did Jack own her? Was she his? Did he love her, or just her body? Could she live a life with him and vise versa?

"Oh God, I'm in deep this time." She cried, shaking her head.

_Wait, no one owns me. What am I talking about? I don't need them. I don't need either of them!_

Slowly though, her regret turned into anger; a deep seeded, burning anger. Jack had dealt her one good he did, giving her hell then heaven and now she's in hell again. But Elizabeth made up her mind to not take it sitting down.

"Alright Jack, you hit me where it hurts, now let me return the favor." Standing up, she angrily trudged threw the sand, kicking some at him as she passed and stopped in front of his effects.

_What does Jack prize the most?_ Elizabeth looked around, from his sword to his pistol to his compass; all things he cared for, but something told her that they'll be needing them for their fight with Barbossa. She wanted to get back at Jack, but not dig themselves a deeper grave. Then her eyes traveled to the half-full rum bottle that Jack still held.

_Bingo!_

Rum! He loved it, needed it – basically 75 of his body was composed of it. And it would be his demise.

Laughing diabolically in her head, Elizabeth began forming her new plan. It involved rum, fire, and a whole lot of sick amusement.

Yes, Elizabeth was going to burn Jack's rum. But this plan also had another use.

Burning the run would create a smoke stack, and with the British Navy somewhere out on the Big Blue, it was bound to be seen. Revenge and salvation all in one. It seemed like a win-win situation to her.

_Jack, prepare to meet my wrath. _

Elizabeth didn't know she could be so evil. Really, something like this she would have never down if she was back in Port Royal. But drastic times call for drastic measures…no?

It was easy, starting the fire. Elizabeth first cleaned out the rum cellar, leaving only a few bottles, and then filled the cellar with dried palm leaved and wood. Then, pouring some rum over it used the flint to create a spark. Soon, the whole cellar was on fire.

The piles of barrels and crates that held cases of rum and whiskey were slowly placed on the fire, one by one. They would explode due to the alcohol, and set fire to nearby trees. Elizabeth watched as the smoke stack became thicker. But the smoke needed to be darker, or it would look like clouds from far away.

The sun was beginning to rise, so Elizabeth had to work fast. Taking a walk around the island, she gathered up three armfuls of seaweed and laid them on the beach to dry. Whipping the sweat from her brow, she plopped herself down and waited.

_He's such a…such a…such a pirate!_ Elizabeth skulked in the sand, wallowing in self pity. A tiny, mocking voice echoed in her ears.

_Hmm, what are you doing, Lizzie?_

_Getting revenge!_

_Ah,_ the voice was quiet for a moment. _Yes, but is it worth it?_

Elizabeth blinked. _What's that supposed to mean?_

_Revenge: I don't think it's worth it. _

_And why not?_

_Well, it's obvious, isn't it? You're in love with that pirate. _

Elizabeth's face heated up. _I am not!_

_Oh yes you are. You love him more than life itself – why else would you be so mad about something he may, or may not have done?_

The tiny voice faded away, but its words lingered. Did she love Jack? Of course not – the idea is absurd! Ridiculous! Completely, utterly…true.

Who was she fooling – she love Jack. The sudden realization caused her to mentally slap herself. The more complicated feelings still had to be sorted out, but Elizabeth did, in fact, love Jack. Now, how she loved Jack was a whole other situation.

About an hour passed as Elizabeth tried to sort out her feelings. No luck. All traces of night were gone and the sun was fully visible. The seaweed was also dry, so Elizabeth carried on with her plan, no matter if she loved Jack or not.

It was ingenious, or so she thought. The seaweed and the alcohol would change the smoke from a white pigment to a grayish–black. Elizabeth didn't know why or how, but she could care less. What ever it took to get her rescued, right?

She was too engrossed in her "evil plan" to notice Jack stir.

Jack was sleeping soundly, until a bit of smoke drifted past his nose. His nose twitched, and then twitched again, finding something familiar in the way the smoke smelled. Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his head. Elizabeth was not besides him. Twisting around, he blinked at the sight before him. All of the foliage in the middle of the island was on fire. Smoke rose high up into the clear blue sky.

Jack sprang up just in time to catch Elizabeth pouring out the last bottle of the rum over a scrub brush at the base of a palm tree. It went up in flames. She rolled a large barrel forward – it started to burn merrily.

Jack honestly can't believe his eyes.

"Oi! Oi oi oi! Stop! Stop! Not good! Not good! Stop!" He yelled, waving his hands like a crazed man and running up to Elizabeth. She completely ignored him.

"What are ye doing? Ye've burned our food, the shade – the rum!"

"Yes, the run is gone." Elizabeth wiped her hands together as one of the barrels in the background exploded.

"But-but, why is the rum gone?!"

Suddenly, Elizabeth's face contorted in anger. Whipping around, she poked Jack in the chest.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into scoundrels. Two-" she pointed up to the sky and continued, "That signal is over a thousand feet high, which means it can be seen for two hundred leagues in every direction. The entire Royal Navy is out to sea looking for me -- do you think there is even a chance they could mass it?"

"Ye -ye burned up the island, for a one-time chance at being spotted?"

"Exactly." Elizabeth huffed and faced the sea. "Just you wait, Captain. In an hour, maybe two, keep a 'weather eye open and you'll be seeing white sails on that horizon!"

She sat down in the sand, determination written all over her face, and shielded her eyes with her hand, scanning the horizon – waiting, searching. Jack stood there, speechless. Anger began bubbling up inside him and, in a hasty motion, fumbled with his pistol and pointed it at the back of Elizabeth's head. Sighing, he thought twice, then stuffed his gun back into his sash and stalked off.

Ten feet from her Jack stopped. Something had just dawned on him. Elizabeth was upset. No, not upset. She was pissed – really, really pissed. And he knew exactly why.

Turning on his heel, he smugly stumbled back to Elizabeth. Bending down, he whispered in her ear…

"Are ye mad at for me last night, Lizzie?" As he said "Lizzie", he let his lips press themselves to the delicate skin on her ear.

Elizabeth elbowed Jack hard in the stomach.

"You bet."

"Aw, come on Lizzie. Not'ing happened."

She whipped around, giving him the ultimate death glare.

"Am I honestly supposed to believe that you, Captain Jack Sparrow, did absolutely nothing to an intoxicated girl who had fallen so helplessly into your lap, on a desert island none the less?"

Jack nodded his head vigorously.

"I highly doubt that."

"Lizzie, I swear not'ing happened. We were, well…ye know, and ye passed out. I freaked, kind of tried to dress ye, and fell asleep me self. I give ye my word as cap'ain that I did not, in any way, violate ye."

Much to Elizabeth's surprise, Jack sounded sincere, almost too sincere. Elizabeth scoffed.

"LIZZIE, NOT'ING HAPPENED!!" Jack yelled as he threw is hands up in the air in frustration. Why was she being so stubborn? Why was she being such a – Jack's eyes widened in understanding.

"Wait, did ye want somet'ing to happen?"

"No, of course not!" Elizabeth tired to look repulsed, but it wasn't working.

"Lizzie, ye're blushing."

Immediately Elizabeth turned her face (which was bright red) away from Jack and shook her head.

"Oh, I get it. Will can't provide."

"W-what are you talking about?"

Jack chuckled. "We went far, Lizzie. Will wouldn't even consider holding yer hand, let alone tou-"

"How do you know that?!" Elizabeth snapped, anger flashing in her eyes. "AND it's Miss Swann to you."

Jack leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, surveying Elizabeth's expression.

"Fine, deny it. But it wouldn't get ye anywhere."

Elizabeth continued to ignore him as she dragged her fingers through the sand.

Jack sulked off, kicking sand as he went and he climbed up a sand dune. At the crest of the dune, Jack stopped, staring out at the ocean looking incredulous. Anchored just off the side of the island, white sails glorious against the turquoise waters, is the H.M.S. Dauntless. A small longboat is already rowing towards the shores of the island. Jack shook his head.

"There'll be no living with her after this." Sighing, he kicked a seashell and headed back to where Elizabeth sat, drawing shapes in the sand.

"Miss Swann!" He yelled, making her jump. He spread his arms out, crossed one over his heart, and bowed deeply. "Yer ship awaits, malady."

"What?" She asked. Jack jerked his head up and stuck his thumb over his shoulder. Elizabeth looked past him to see none other than Mullroy and Murtogg standing on top the sand dune, flanked by four other royal marines, waving.

* * *

**A/N: Whoopee! So, what cha think? Like it? Huh? Huh???? HUH????? **

**Wow, that was annoying! Anyway, I'm thinking of writing another Johnny Depp fanfic, but only not a PotC one. I know, but don't hate me. I'll write more PotC fanfics soon, I promise. It's just, I think I have a good idea for a Secret Window fanfic. So, should I try and write it??**

**Preview of Chapter 5:**

**"You didn't tell Commondore Norrington everything." Elizabeth said as she rested her elbows on the rail.**

**"Nor did ye, I see. Ye didn't say anything to yer groom-to-be."**

**Muhahahahaha...R&R please! Love always (and still apologizing for gramatical errors and an author's note)**

**Krista**


End file.
